Dreadnaught Tribe
Science will prevail! General information The Dreadnaught Tribe 'is a tribe which has a highly advanced intelligence system and very advanced upgrades. The leader of the Dreadnaughts is a mutant-cyborg like monster holding an axe held with red and black tentacles. The creators of the game have thought it to be good to have a tribe which has triple the amount of high level defense towers possible for any player with the same level town hall.The tribe's yard would look indestructable to lower lever players. Dreadnaught usually attack with monsters that attack resources like Bolt or Brain. However, once you are Map Room 2, expect armies of Teratorn followed with D.A.V.E.S to arrive at your yard attacking your base. The Dreadnaught Tribe therefore is a tribe to be reckoned with. Only direct massive pinpointed attacks towards their Town Hall can get you through fairly easily. Otherwise it will be a struggle, because a tribe's yard gets completely reset 24 hours after it has been hit the first time. Below are some pointers and tips to get you across this tribe's advantage over you. It gets replaced with a stronger yard three times before another tribe takes it place. Good luck in beating them! The Dreadnaught Tribe is a CPU controlled Wild Monster Tribe. Like all the other tribes, this tribe does not have damage protection, and if attacked and destroyed will most likely be removed from the map. This tribe has a lot of advanced defense towers such as the Laser Tower. When this tribe is destroyed, it will be rebuilt and will be stronger. When you destroy this tribe for the first time, you will complete a quest that will reward you 40,000 Twigs, Putty, Pebbles and Goo. Dreadnaught don't use Sniper Towers ''(unless at lower levels) and Cannon Towers. Dreadnaught only use Tesla Towers and Laser Towers. Since the Dreadnaught's yard has many Tesla/Laser Towers, it is best to send monsters with high health. Usually the Dreadnaught Tribe is not recommended for looting or attacking, but if you must do so, avoid some common pitfalls. The Dreadnaught Tribe is the only tribe that can build D.A.V.E. in a level 6 Town Hall, but it doesn't seemed to use it for some unknown reason. Farming Dreadnaught Don't send monsters in short intervals in a path that will lead them to Tesla Towers, especially low health monsters. Try using groups of monsters to attack,and if a Laser Tower is nearby, send in Crabatron with a few Teratorn, and maybe even your Champion. It's not really a good idea to send in individual Pokeys, Bolts, Eye-ras, Finks, or Fangs early into battle. Try to use Brains and Banditos with other high health monsters like Ichi, Crabatron, or D.A.V.E. Avoid using a low-level Drull, (usually level 3 or lower) because it would never survive early in the attack. If you do use normal monsters first, you would be wasting a lot of goo. I would recommend a Gorgo, or use the Champion Bomb. Looting the Dreadnaughts is simple. Catapult the 3 Laser Towers next to their town hall, then fling ichis and a zafreeti at the northeast tesla tower. *A cheap way to destroy a level 43 Dreadnaught Tribe is to send in a group of 25 Ichis + 1 Zafreeti to start attacking the top Laser Tower. Once this group reaches the Tesla Tower, send in 25 more Ichis + 1 Zafreeti to the left of the Monster Locker. This will destroy the Tesla Towers in the middle and the two groups will merge together. After the Ichis kill the Laser Towers in the middle, send Pokeys to start looting (50 is more than enough) + your champ if you want to. Confirmed with level 4 Ichis. '''is ~3.5mil of everything but goo ''(Note: On a level 39 Dreadnaught Tribe the Ichi's path is different and you will lose them all) '' *Also a good way to farm a level 43 Dreadnaught is by having a Drull. Send in the Drull and 2 Zafreetis; if you do this well you can easily farm Dreadnaught Tribe, and if you have around 3 of them you will get around 10.5 mil of everything (except Goo) and you recover the Goo spent on 6 Zafs. Note: you need 6 Zafreetis to farm 3 different level 43 Dreadnaught Tribes. It is also better than farming a level 42 Kozu tribe. *The most efficient way, however, is to use about 12 level 6 Ichis + 1 level 3 Zafreeti and level 4 Drull. Use 100k Twigs and Pebbles and destroy the 3 Laser Towers in the middle, just above the Town Hall. It is a must to destroy all of them so that the Ichis will not split later on. If it is not destroyed with the 1st round of Twigs and Pebbles, end attack and attack again. Afterwards, fling the Ichis and Zafreeti just above the top corner Laser Tower. The Ichis may seem to split, but all the Ichis will concentrate on destroying the Laser Towers. Allow the Ichis to continue their attack all the way until they reach the Laser Towers at the bottom right corner of the tribe, then fling your Drull at the top corner of the tribe to speed up the looting process. If done correctly, the Drull will destroy the Laser Tower above by itself, and the Zafreeti will start to heal the Drull - while all the Ichis (after destroying the defensive towers) will help the looting. *An easy expense way to loot it is put a D.A.V.E. and a Zaf in the lower right. when the D.A.V.E. is attacking the Town Hall send in your champion he will not be shot at. When the Town Hall is detroyed, let the D.A.V.E. loot the rest of the base. *For players with Level 2 to 3 Town Halls, a good strategy is by creating as many Level 1 or 2 Pokeys as possible and fling them right in front of Dreadnaught's Town Hall. As they attack anything, Pokeys will attempt to destroy the Town Hall. *For those who got Korath, you should fling Korath until destroyed, it is better not to attack dreadnaught if your Korath is level 1-3 because it will be injured. What you can expect from a full destruction of a Dreadnaught tribe: Category:Wild Monster Tribes